


Dream SMP Angst Drabbles

by Nikki_is_here_ig



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Dead Ranboo, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Drabble, Drabble Collection, Evil Wilbur Soot, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Jack Manifold, My First Work in This Fandom, No beta we die like Tommy in Pandora's Vault, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_is_here_ig/pseuds/Nikki_is_here_ig
Summary: This is a series of angsty drabble, most are less then 100 words long but I don't know what else to call them so yeah.All of these chapters are not related to eachother unless specifically said so.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 35





	1. Wilbur's Revival and Tommy's anger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction I have posted, please be kind, but don't be afaird to give constructive criticism.

Tommy looks at Wilbur in his revived state, who is helping Dream escape, Wilbur turns to Tommy "Come on brother let's cause chaos together" Tommy looks at Wilbur with such a hate filled stare it makes Wilbur flinch "you were a brother to me once, **Now your nothing but a monster to me** " Wilbur's eyes widen with unshed tears, he mouth is agape while Tommy looks at him coldly


	2. "Goodbye Thesus..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno Grieves Tommy's death

Technoblade looks at Tommy with a sly smile and says "We could be, dare i say it, Friends" Tommy has the biggest grin on his face since exile in that moment

"We could've been.. dare I say it..Friends.." Techno whispers to no one but the wind as he looks at Tommy's grave, the tree tops moving gently in the wind "Good bye Thesus.." Techno says quietly as he puts a friendship emerald on the gravestone before walking away..and if he was crying? Well there was no one there to say he was, only the wind knew.


	3. Celebrations too soon

We really did it!" Tommy says loudly, grinning wide as he hold the two precious disks in his hands, Tubbo laughs and says cheerful "Yeah we did!"

"We really did it.." Tubbo says as he sits on the bench on his own, he looks at the two disks, no one is next to Tubbo, he completely alone as he reminisces about the last time he talked with His best friend.. I guess it was really the last time "Yeah we did..." Tubbo says as he chokes backs sob, tears running down his face freely


	4. Wilbur and Tubbo's Insanity

"MY UNFINISHED SYMPHONY" Wilbur laughs as everyone else screams, L'manburg is now nothing but rubble beneath his feet

"IF I CANT HAVE THIS NO ONE CAN JACK" Tubbo screams, a deranged smile on his face, the whole Dream SMP rubble underneath his feet


	5. Bees

"Tommy look a bee!!!" Tubbo shouts excitedly, Tommy laughs and says "Yes Tubbo there is a bee, wonder of it is a lady bee" Tommy inquires

"Well actually most bees are females only the drones are males and the reason for this is.." Tubbo continues to ramble on about bees and Tommy listens, adding in stupid jokes and asking more questions throughout Tubbo's rambling but mostly listens

"Tommy look a bee.." Tubbo says monotonously, there is no one there, no one to ask questions and say stupid jokes that make him laugh every time..

**There is no one there to listen :)**


	6. Tubbo's grief

Tommy and Tubbo say their goodbyes before Tubbo whines "But we haven't walked on the prime path today!" Tommy laughs and says "we'll walk on the prime path together tomorrow!" Before walking off to the prison

Tubbo walks on the Prime path a week later, looking around at the scenery dully "You said we would walk on the prime path again..together" Tubbo lets out a sob, collapsing on the ground, sobbing and screaming for his Best-friend...

**But nobody came :)**


	7. Allium

Ranboo runs up to Tommy, giving him an allium flower and shouts "Here Tommy! Have a flower!" Tommy takes it and says "You stupid?"

Ranboo drops an allium in front of Tommy's house, eyes full of unshed tears, he quietly says "Here Tommy.. Have a flower" but there is no Tommy there to insult him anymore...

**He is all alone**


	8. "So we always stay close"

"Dad! a bee!" A small brunette kid yells excitedly,as he points to a bee plushy, his father, with ram horns, walks up to his son and laughs. "Yeah bub." The father checks the price and winces, then notices a bee key chain. "Hey look at the keychain! I know it's not the plushy buddy but we're kinda tight on cash right now." The small brunette notices the keychain and grins, taking two and giving one to his father "there! So we always stay clwose!" The little boy says, the ram smiles as he takes it

"So we always stay close.." Schlatt whispers to himself as he looks at the bee keychain that he keep throughout the years, the colour has somewhat bled and it is abit roughed up but it is still recognisable. Tears prick his eyes as he remembers the son he abandoned so long ago, He downs some more alcohol as the tears start to run freely down his face.


	9. Puffy's Duckling

Puffy is waking along the prime path, when dream suddenly starts to follow her. "Huh? Dream what are you doing?" Dream surprisingly had no armour and didn't say anything. Puffy was confused but let it happen. An hour later and he is still following her. "It feels like I have a duckling following me." Puffy chuckles and looks at Dream. "you're my duckling now." She smiles wide.

"What happened to you?.. my duckling." Puffy says, tears in her eyes as she sees someone she considered a son in a cell. He is scratched up,his hair is a mess, he sits completely silent and then Puffy repeats her question as tears start to run down her face, barely being able to suppress a sob. " **What happened to you?** " Puffy falls to the ground and mourns the loss a son.


	10. Tired Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---... -.--.-

" _I'm tired_ "

Tubbo whines to Tommy as they walk on their way to fight Dream. Tommy just chuckles and says "calm down, we will be there soon. The sooner we win the sooner we go back home" Tubbo looks at Tommy and says "you promise?" Tommy smiles at Tubbo's childish antics and says

" _I promise_ "

-•-

" _I'm tired_ "

Tubbo says quietly as he chokes on his blood, Tommy is desperately trying to help Tubbo but the wound is way too big. "TUBBO DON'T DIE ON ME!" Tommy yells as tears run down his face, Tubbo looks Tommy in the face and gives him a crooked smile. "Hey... Big man.. promise me one last thing.. yeah?" Tubbo manages to say through laboured breathing, Tommy chokes on a sob and says "Y- yeah Big-T, what is it?" Tubbo's eyes are filled with unshed tears as he says "Promise me not to let Dream win.. yeah?" Tommy pulls Tubbo in a half hug on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably as he whispers

" _I promise_."


	11. The Death of Heros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is killed but at what cost?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Death

Ranboo falls to the ground next to Tommy, breathing heavy "so we really did it huh? We killed Dream" Tommy looks at Ranboo with a smile "Y-yeah" He coughs up blood, then looks at his wound, the sword still in his chest, which probably punctured his lung. Ranboo looks at his own wounds and cringes slightly, he has a huge slash across his chest, jagged and uneven. They can't do anything either, they already wasted all their gapples and healing potions, Ranboo looks Tommy in the eyes and Tommy looks back at him. They both give eachother a knowing smile, they are dying.

As they look off to the distance, the sun is rising. Reds,pinks and purples fading in the sky making it seems like a painting, the cloud swirling around. "They'll be okay" Ranboo whispers, already slipping in and out of consciousness, Tommy chuckles and says "Yeah.. yeah they will" his voice full of certainty. He is also losing his battle to blood loss, he leans his head on Ranboo's shoulder and says "Goodnight Ranboo" and finally closes his eyes, barely breathing. Ranboo with his last energy puts his arm around Tommy and leans his head on Tommy's head. "Goodnight Tommy"

They both breathe their last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters coming soon.


End file.
